


Waiting Until Jeremy

by pipandthots



Series: Boyf Riends Shenanigans [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Confrontations, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Insecure Michael, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, expensive headphones implied, sorry this isn't porn lmao, stage dorks implied, the chapter after the next one might be though who knows, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipandthots/pseuds/pipandthots
Summary: Jeremy and Michael talk about their relationship after the Bathroom Incident





	Waiting Until Jeremy

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa heere it is !! Sorry this is so dialogue heavy ahjhaf this is more plot advancement if anything. It's kind of short and sPOILER ALERT it ends on a cliff hanger. But !! I'm writing part two of this right now and I think you're going to like it a lot. it DEFINITELY won't be as angsty and sad lmao
> 
> Comments and suggestions for future chapters are much appreciated !!

Of course, directly after that was awkward as hell. Once Rich was done laughing at the two and had disappeared, they stared at each other, cheeks bright red. Jeremy coughed into his fist as he was gently put back on the ground. His eyes darted to his feet. _Well if that wasn’t a mood killer._ He was so fucking flustered he couldn’t even look Michael in the eye.

Michael too, was incredibly embarrassed. He just made out with his crush since middle school in the middle of a public school bathroom stall. He was about to _jack off_ , his crush ever since middle school. His _best friend,_ since _kindergarten_. This entire predicament was unbelievable when they started. It was almost a dream. A bubble, if you will- that Rich totally popped, waking them both up. God he felt awful. Michael basically just forced himself on Jeremy.

Jeremy didn’t seem like he wasn’t into it, no. But still! He felt like such an asshole!

“Jere, I-I’m- I’m really sorry,” Michael mumbled as he looked at his hands. Mostly his left, because that was the one that actually grabbed his dick. Holy fuck _he grabbed Jeremy’s dick_.

The other boy looked up from the sleeves of his cardigan. It was completely slid off one of his shoulders and he was hiding his bright crimson face in it. “Wh-what?”

“I’m sorry! I just-! I just kind of-”

“Michael, no no no no-!”

“I-I mean-- You and Christine- y-you guys are-”

“We broke up.”

Michael couldn’t believe his ears. He looked up at Jeremy’s face, his eyebrows slowly furrowing. Jeremy shifted under his gaze, his eyes going back to his feet as he awkwardly kicked at the wall next to them.

“We- we broke up awhile ago.” he explained. “About a month or so.. Um..” Jeremy twiddled his fingers, refusing to look up at a him.. “She- uh- she realized she was ace and we both agreed we’re better off friends.” he looked up, smiling nervously. Michael was still looking at him in disbelief. “It was really awkward after we started dating anyway, like I didn’t even-”

“You’ve been single this entire time?”

Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows. “Wha-”

“You’ve been single and had a crush on me this _entire_ time?!”

Michael was almost a little pissed off. They were best friends! Why wasn’t he the first to hear that Jeremy and Christine had broken up?! Not that- not that he wouldn’t be super ecstatic hearing the news so he at least had a chance to do this _right_ but-

“How long have you liked me?”

He was entirely thrown off by that question. Was Jeremy serious? Had he not noticed how utterly in love with him he’s been for the past seven years? Or, even longer than that, he realized. Michael Mell loved Jeremy Heere the moment his eyes casted upon him. It was love at first sight when he spotted the other boy (then Jeremy was taller) crouched over in a corner by himself. He was playing Pokemon on his gameboy and Michael was immediately infatuated.

“Michael,” Jeremy asked again. Fuck, he was spacing out.

“S-sorry-” Michael lightly shook his head, ridding it of any further thoughts. He had to focus on Jeremy. “What was the question again?”

“How long have you liked me?”

Now it was Michael’s turn to shift awkwardly. “E-ever since like.. Kindergarten.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened. “What- Seriously?”

How the fuck had he not noticed? Jeremy was honestly the biggest fucking idiot on the planet. “You’ve had a crush on me since kindergarten and I never realized?”

“How long have you had a crush on _me_?” Michael had to ask it, his voice a little stern. It was on his mind ever since Jeremy said his name the second time.

The bell rang, causing both of the boys to jump. It was last period now and after this they could go somewhere and _actually_ talk about this better. Jeremy inhaled deeply and held it in for a bit. “S-since um-” he was still really flustered from Rich’s outburst. “A little after the squipcident?”

Michael furrowed his eyebrows. “You asked Christine out after the squipcident.” His voice grew even more stern, and it was low again. Anger was slowly building but he held it back. He had to, or else he would resort to yelling at Jeremy once more.

He couldn’t lie. Michael had been jealous of Christine ever since seventh grade when Jeremy had first started having a crush on her. He remember the day _exactly_. Christine had transferred to Middleborough Junior High on a Monday morning, first day of school. She was new. All the other kids knew each other because they’ve all been stuck in the same boring small town together all their lives. So when Christine entered first period for the first time, everyone instantly stared.

She wore a bright blue dress with a matching ribbon tied in her hair, white stockings, and black converses. The dress had black dinosaurs printed on them. She had a light, almost bubbly, pep in her step. This girl was new. This girl was different- she had gay dads, the class would later realize when she introduced herself, and couldn’t sit still. She flapped her hands around whenever she got excited- She was (and still is) fucking _adorable_ , Michael had to admit. It was hard _not_ to notice her, and boy did Jeremy notice her. He fell in love with _her_ instantly, leaving Michael in the dust. On several occasions Jeremy would gush about her to him, and boy did he mean _gush_. Jeremy would talk about the way her brown eyes glimmered in the light for ten minutes straight, nonstop. It drove Michael up the wall.

So here he was, crushing on Jeremy for _years,_ and all this girl had to do to win his affection was show up. Michael didn’t mean to be, because Christine was honestly the sweetest thing on earth, but he’s been _incredibly_ jealous of her ever since that day. Michael hated how pretty she was. How cute her tics and fidgets were. How she somehow made being confused utterly adorable. He  _hated_ how he couldn't hate her because a.) Jeremy was in love with her, and b.) she was incredibly hard to hate because she was so sweet.

Christine once gave him a teddy bear that she won at the state fair and Michael almost cried. She was far too nice. There were times where Michael would honestly burst into tears at night because his heart had ached so bad. Those times were usually when Jeremy would sleep over. He had fallen asleep talking about how Christine dances in her seat whenever she got an answer right, or something marvelous about her, and poor Michael. His heart would ache and ache until it bust. That's precisely why he ended up dating Rich freshman year; He wanted to try and stop his heart from aching. But he later realized that his heart only wanted one person.

He thought back to sophomore year in English class when the teacher had gave them a worksheet about themselves. It was the first day. There were several questions and Michael didn't remember all of them exactly. The only one he did remember was 'Do you want to get married?' After reading that question the first time, he looked up and at Jeremy who was in the seat in front of him. Without even thinking, he answered 'Waiting until Jeremy' and turned it in just like that, not even bothering to change it. He's been that way ever since he first fell in love with him.

_Waiting until Jeremy_.

So of course. After  _years_ of having this painful one sided crush, listening (and watching) Jeremy pine on Christine, finally seeing him get her, and then witnessing how utterly happy he was with her, this was definitely hard to believe. It made Michael think this was all a joke. That Jeremy just wanted to get laid or something and he heard from Jenna or someone that Michael had the biggest fucking crush on him. Easy target. Easy prey. Easy outlet for a quick fuck.

“Did you _really_ like me since after the squipcident?” Tears had swelled in Michael's eyes. They weren't happy tears.

What Michael didn't know that that was a lie on Jeremy’s part. He actually had a mini crush on him ever since freshman year. But that, of course, is another story for a different day.


End file.
